heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiccup Haddock
Chief Hiccup Young Chief of Berk The Tamer of the Alpha Stoick's Boy Babe Dada Acting Chief The Dragon Conqueror, Stoick's Little Embarrassment, One-legged Boy Ladies' Man Brother The Pride of Berk Archipelago Idol Dragon Master Son of Stoick the Vast Heir to the Throne of Berk Demon Hiccy, Faithful Pupil, Malnourished Runt, with Bad Hair, Strange Teeth, and a Twig for a Neck, Hiccup the Obvious, Sir Talks-a-lot, Lord Hiccup, One-legged Dictator with a Weak Chin, El Jefe Boss Man The Brightest Boy on the Island Yours Truly H Dragon Boy and Princess Outpost Skinny One-legged Boy Son of Stoick Son of Valka Friend of Toothless Hic Adversary Master Hiccup, Champion of Dragons Hiccup Horrible Haddock Pegleg, Meddlesome Twerp, Little Twerp }} |occupation = Chief of the Hooligans Dragon Rider Strike Class specialist and leader of the Berk Dragon Training Academy |home = New Berk Berk The Edge |age = 15 15-16 18-19 20 21 30 |gender = Male |species = Human |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Green |personality = Sarcastic, caring, protective, intelligent, observative, dragon obssessed , arrogant |affiliations = Dragon Riders Hooligan Tribe House Haddock |family = Astrid Hofferson Zephyr Haddock Nuffink Haddock Stoick the Vast † Valka Paternal grandfather † Paternal Great-Grandfather † Paternal Great-grandmother † |love_interest(s) = Astrid Hofferson Ruffnut Thorston Heather }} |friends = , Gobber the Belch, Stoick the Vast †, Valka, Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgenson, Tuffnut Thorston, Ruffnut Thorston, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, Dagur the Deranged, Heather, Mala, Mildew, Alvin the Treacherous, Viggo Grimborn †, Johann † , Light Fury, Night Light Hatchlings, Atali, Wingmaidens, Windshear, Eret, Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher, Grump, Groundsplitter, Minden, Fishmeat, Bandit, Gothi, Mulch and Bucket, Spitelout Jorgenson, Gustav Larson, Fanghook, Mik}} |pets = Toothless Sharpshot |minions = Berk villagers, the Dragons |enemies = The Red Death †, Dagur the Deranged , Heather , Mildew , Alvin the Treacherous , Grimmel the Grisly †, Drago Bludvist †, Ryker Grimborn †, Viggo Grimborn † , Krogan †, Light Fury , Warlords, Grimmel's Deathgrippers †, Dragon Hunters, Gruffnut Thorston, Nikora Stormheart, Skuld the Sorceress, Schnorr the Vast, Calder |likes = Dragons, his friends and family, Astrid Hofferson, flying, protecting Berk, being in the air with Toothless |dislikes = Astrid or any of his other friends in danger, dragons , Snotlout disobeying his orders, Ruffnut and Tuffnut's antics, arguing with his father |powers = Sword fighting Inventing |possessions = Prosthetic leg Flight suit Berk Satchel Inferno Bola Launcher shield Dagger Driving Helmet Fireproof Shield Flight Helmet |films = How to Train Your Dragon How to Train Your Dragon 2 How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World |shorts = The Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon The Book of Dragons Gift of the Night Fury Dawn of the Dragon Racers Homecoming |shows = Dreamworks Dragons: Riders of Berk Dreamworks Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dragons: Race to the Edge |comics = Dragons: Riders of Berk Comic Books '' DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk Comic Books'' Burning Midnight The Serpant's Heir |play = How to Train Your DragonLive Spectacular'' |actor = Riley Miner Rarmian Newton |voice = Jay Baruchel AJ Kane James Arnold Taylor }}Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (shortened Hiccup Haddock) is the main protagonist of the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. His and Toothless' friendship taught his people that Vikings and dragons did not have to be enemies and can live in peace and harmony. Throughout the series, Hiccup grows from a boy to a man. Background Hiccup is the only son of Stoick the Vast and Valka, the previous Chief and Chieftess of Berk. In addition, he was Toothless' former rider, Astrid's love interest-turned-boyfriend-turned husband, Fishlegs' human best friend, close friends with Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, and Snotlout Jorgenson. Born on Berk fourteen fifteen years before the end of the War of the Ring, Hiccup was the only child and son of Stoick the Vast and Valka. He was born earlier, while his mother worried for her small, infant son, his father believed Hiccup would grow into a strong man. (How to Train Your Dragon 2) Per tradition, being a child of a chief, Hiccup was showered with other gifts by other Chieftains. He was given a tiny ax by his father. Valka was horrified and forbade Stoick from giving it to him. Hiccup would later use it as a paperweight. As a baby, Hiccup encountered a dragon, Cloudjumper, who was intrigued by baby Hiccup and allowed the child to play with his tail. The dragon was spooked by Valka and accidentally gave Hiccup a small cut on his chin. Stoick rushed in and saw the dragon with his family and thought his wife and son were in danger. As the dragon set the house on Fire, Stoick rushed to Hiccup's cradle and rescued him. Cloudjumper took Valka. Stoick shouted for Valka as she was taken as Stoick held Hiccup. Everyone believed that she had been eaten by a dragon but Valka actually lived among the dragons for years Hiccup was smaller and weaker than the other Vikings, which caused him to be bullied by other teenagers. Being raised by an overprotective father, Hiccup and Stoick had a strained relationship. Despite it, they loved each other deep down. As a kid, Hiccup knew Dagur the Deranged when they were young. During one of the visits, Dagur attempted to drown him and often used him as target practice with a knife. He was friends with Fishlegs since they were seven years old and celebrated Snoggletog with both their parents.Hiccup became Gobber's apprentice when he was young. When Hiccup was about seven years old, Hiccup was taken to the edge of Berk, where his father talked about a place where Dragons lived. Hiccup asked if there would be Night Furies, and Stoick, amused announced there were indeed Night Furies and hoped to end the war once and for all. Hiccup left his bed one night to get a drink of water when he saw his father crying, mourning over the loss of Valka. Stoick saw Hiccup was watching and quickly wiped away his tears. Hiccup asked his father if he was going to re-marry. However, Stoick assured his son that he did not want another wife and instead wanted to remain single, happy raising his son on his own. Hiccup's father assured Hiccup that sometimes, with loss comes with a powerful feeling: love. . Personality Hiccup first started out as awkward, shy, and a loner. He usually resorts to sarcasm when only necessary. Hiccup was very protective of his friends and family. This includes Astrid, something she reciprocated and Toothless when he didn't hand him over to Grimmel. He was also unwilling to abandon his friends when they were trapped on the Reaper no thanks to Dagur. An outcast among the Vikings, Hiccup was determined to figure out on how to prove himself to his father and his peers. The trait seemed to never leave Hiccup,as in the Riders of Berk he thought he needed to prove himself with his father but at the cost of nearly getting his friends killed. He used to think all dragons were enemies. However, once he befriended Toothless, Hiccup saw dragons as friends. He was also very observant, as he saw Toothless could not fly well with one tail fin and that dragons hated eels. Hiccup is also a nerd when it comes to learning about dragons, similar to his friend Fishlegs. Hiccup is easily frustrated by Snotlout's ego or the twins' stupidity. Hiccup looked out for his people and always puts their needs and protection first. According to Stoick, Hiccup inherited his mother's stubborness. Like Valka, Hiccup was just as stubborn as she was. Hiccup is not without flaws, as he can be too trusting when it comes to more deceitful individuals such as Heather or Mildew. He was also fooled by Viggo Grimborn in the series 4 finale. Hiccup did feel that it was Toothless' fault that that his father died saving him. However, he was immediately remorseful of how he pushed away his best friend. He could sometimes get hard on the twins or Snotlout but still tolerated them. Hiccup also attempted to keep the peace between humans and dragons and attempted to build a world that he wanted. Hiccup decided to let his friend go. ' He also proves to be a good father, as he comforted Zephyr to and Nuffink before introducing them to Toothless, and a caring husband for Astrid Hofferson. Physical Appearance Hiccup is fifteen in the first film, eighteen or nineteen in Race to the Edge, twenty in How to Train your Dragon and twenty-one in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. He has brownish-auburn hair, green eyes, fair skin, and is at first five foot five. In the first film, and the television series, Hiccup was significantly weaker than all of the other Viking teenagers. He wears a plain, light green long-sleeved tunic, brown fur boots, dark green pants, and has a belt with a Knife strapped to it. When he was flying Toothless, Hiccup changes from his fur vest to a rider's gear. After the battle with the Red Death, Hiccup gained a prosthetic leg made of metal. He wears his outfit from the first film throughout the series, but replaces his fur vest to one made of leather. If you look closely in Riders of Berk, Hiccup is slightly taller, reaching nearly his father's shoulder. By Race to the Edge, Hiccup's hair grew out a little more, long enough to make mini braids. He wears one boot while having significant changes done to his prosthetic. He now was fitted with a red long-sleeved tunic with brown leather. He gained brown leather shoulder pads with a symbol of Toothless on his right shoulder, wears a belt, and wears green trousers. By How to Train Your Dragon 2, Hiccup grew taller and is no longer considered a runt. Instead he is six foot two and taller than the other Viking teenagers. He changed into flight gear. His hair is slightly shorter and somewhat scraggly and unkempt with two small braids behind his right ear. He also has a stubble on his chin and has a stronger build than the first film. He still wears a basic green tunic, leather pants, and padding while being covered in leather armor plating on his shoulder. He wears arm brackets that were designed by himself. He has a flight suit from the television series as well. During The Hidden World, Hiccup has black, fireproof dragon armor made of Toothless' scales. He still retains his braids that Astrid put into his hair. Hiccup has a brown leather tunic on, with dark brown braces and shoulderpads. He also was more muscular than the second film and grew a full beard in the epilogue while wearing a fur cloak similar to his father, possibly in honor of Stoick. He also has obtained his Chieftain belt. Weapons and Equipment *'Inferno: '''Hiccup's sword. It could be made of flame. It usually ignites due to the blade being lined with Monstrous Nightmare gel. It could also emit Zippleback gas, which Hiccup gained from his former foe, Viggo, who also had the feature on his own flame *'Flight Suit:' Hiccup created a flight suits so it would be easier for him to fly with Toothless in case they cut separated. It took him many trials. Powers and Abilities Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon Fifteen years old, Hiccup is considered an embarrassment to the village and has a rather strained relationship with his father, Stoick the Vast. On a dragon's raid, Hiccup uses this opportunity to prove himself and test out one of his inventions, a Bola launcher to catch a Night Fury, a dragon that no Viking has been able to see. Gobber, Stoick and the rest of the villagers do not let him outside of the raids other than working at Gobber's workshop as a blacksmith. When the entire village is distracted, Hiccup goes to the hill and spots a Night Fury fly by and is successful in bringing the dragon down. However, when he is attacked by a Monstrous Nightmare, Hiccup rushes down the hill and is nearly killed as a result, but Stoick saves him at the last minute. Hiccup is unsuccessful at convincing his father that he hit a Night Fury, is ridiculed by his fellow Viking teens for it (apart from Astrid) and is sent home. Ignoring his father's orders, Hiccup eaves home for the woods. After musing over the fact that he cannot find the Night Fury he shot down, Hiccup sees that it was a down dragon. He took out his dagger, ready to kill the down dragon. Hiccup finds that he cannot kill the dragon. Instead, Hiccup cut the dragon's ropes, setting it free. The Nightt Fury pounces on Hiccup and instead of killing him, the dragon roars in his face and flew away. The experience caused Hiccup to faint. Hours later, Hiccup returns home and tries to avoid his dad, but he is caught before he can make it up stairs. Hiccup learns from Stoick that he had been signed up for dragon killing. He attempts to get out of the situation, but his father remained adamant on his choice. DreamWorks' Dragons: The Series Dragons: Riders of Berk Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 How to Train Your Dragon 2 How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World One year since Drago's defeat, Hiccup led the people of Berk throughout a prosperous year. On one dragon raid, Hiccup dressed in armor made of Toothless' black scales and both he and toothless appeared first. The guard mistook Hiccup for a demon but the young man showed he was just a guy there to free all the dragons. Their silent raid turns into catastrophe when Hiccup's friends appear on the scene. However, the group manages to free most of the dragons, with only the Light Fury remaining. On their return, Gobber tells Hiccup that he can not keep bringing dragons to Berk because the bigger the dragon population, the bigger the target they become. He insists that Hiccup and Astrid should put up their saddles and get married, but they find it awkward. Tuffnut approaches Hiccup and makes it his duty to make Hiccup marriage material. Eret arrives to hiccup and reveals that there are more dragon trappers coming. When the young Chief behind saying they must have those dragons, Gobber, disappointed, tells Hiccup that one day, he'll pick a battle he can't win. Meanwhile, Grimmel the Grisly plans to hunt down Toothless. Hiccup remembers as a child that his father spoke of a place where dragons could live in peace. Astrid appears and Hiccup reveals what his father told him. Suddenly, Toothless senses something, causing Hiccup and Astrid to follow him, where they find a female Light Fury. Alarmed, the white dragon fires at Hiccup and Astrid before she leaves, with Toothless having fallen in love. The next day, Hiccup decides that he and Toothless go back to where the Light Fury was spotted. Tuffnut accompanies Hiccup, and engages in an awkward conversation. However, Hiccup is immediately alarmed when he spots a dart and deduces that the Light Fury was drugged and that there is a trap. He stops Toothless from crossing and uses the branch Tuffnut was using and has it activate a trap. Hiccup, Toothless and Tuffnut return to the village, where Hiccup tells his friends that someone slipped through their sentries and placed a trap. As he plans to patrol with Toothless, Eret advises Hiccup not to take Toothless anywhere, having recognized the work of Grimmel the Grisly, a skilled dragon trapper. Hiccup realizes they must set a trap for Grimmel. After Grimmel attacks his home, Hiccup proposes they leave Berk and find the Hidden World where he and his friends and family can live in peace with their dragons. Dragons owned or ridden by Hiccup *Toothless (Night Fury) *Sharpshot (Terrible Terror) *Thornshade (Thornridge) *Torch (Typhoomerang) *Earsplitter (Thunderdrum) *Skyfire (Typhoomerang) * Baby Whispering Death Navigation Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Animated characters‏‎ Category:Adults Category:Book Characters Category:Bosses‏‎ Category:Film Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Chiefs/Chieftesses Category:Narrators Category:Leaders Category:DreamWorks characters Category:Rulers Category:Protagonists related to antagonists Category:Vikings Category:Scandinavian Characters Category:Parents